Other Plans
by TheRev28
Summary: After a long week of security detail, Blake is ready to unwind at The Sundrop Lounge. Once there, though, she comes up with some...other plans. Written as part of Funblade's Future!AU over on tumblr.


**A/N: So I wrote this in like 30 minutes last night for Funblade over on tumblr. She and Amipiai have created a wonderful Future!AU for RWBY, and this story takes place in said AU. If you don't know about it, you should totally check it out because it's amazing. (Also, this story won't make a ton of sense unless you know the AU.)**

**Anywho, this is really just a giant pile of fluffy nothingness, but I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Other Plans**

Blake Belladonna strode up to The Sundrop Lounge, wanting nothing more than to drown the past few days in copious amounts of alcohol. Weiss had just finished a PR tour through some areas with a large Faunus population, and trying to keep the president of the Schnee Dust Company safe in such an area proved to be a strain on even Blake's skills. Now that Weiss was back home, relatively safe and sound, Blake could finally relax.

She skipped the line, causing a ruckus from the few patrons-in-waiting who didn't know who she was. Luckily all the bouncers knew her, and they knew to let her in right away. Boss' orders.

Techno music assaulted her ears, and they briefly flattened against her head before perking up again at the sight of the bartender. When said bartender caught sight of Blake walking towards her, her violet eyes lit up, and she grabbed a microphone from under the bar.

"Eeeeeeyooooo, the sexy black panther is in!" Yang proclaimed loudly to her patrons. "Gonna be busy, okay? If you need anything. make sure it's an emergency." With her announcement over, she stepped out from behind the bar and quickly closed the distance between them.

Before Blake could react, the blonde woman caught her, dipped her, and kissed her. When they straightened back up, some of the nearby patrons gave applause. Even though this was a normal occurrence whenever Blake visited The Sundrop Lounge, she still blushed lightly at such a public display of affection. Yang grabbed her hand and led her over to the bar. She once again picked up the microphone to make an announcement.

"For the next hour, the Midnight Kiss is half off!" she said, earning cheers from the crowd. "And you've still got twenty minutes on the Wild Rose!"

That earned a surprised look from Blake. Maybe she wouldn't need the booze after all. "Wait, Ruby is here?" she asked as Yang put the mic away.

"Yep, sure is. She just got back from a hunt, and she's taking a nap in the back." Yang paused when she saw the look in Blake's amber eyes. "Take it easy there, tiger. I know what you're thinking, but let's at least give her until the Wild Rose special is over."

Blake felt some heat rush to her cheeks at being so transparent, but she quickly suppressed it. "I suppose we can give her twenty more minutes," she said. Then she grinned at her partner. "Until then, I guess I'll have to make due with you."

"Oh no, how ever will you manage?" Yang asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Then she grinned back before leaning in to kiss Blake once again. This one lasted considerably longer, earning even more applause from the crowd around them.

When this kiss broke, they spent some time simply catching up. Blake vented about the security nightmare she had just been through - earning her a sympathy kiss - and Yang regaled her with tales of some recent fights she had been in. Blake knew better than to believe half of those tales, but she humored the blonde because she always got this adorable expression when she told stories.

In due time, the air horn that signified the end of a drink sale sounded. Blake and Yang gave each other sidelong glances, each one knowing what was coming up. Yang reached up and lightly scratched the base of Blake's faunus ears, earning a throaty sigh.

"Come on, kitten," Yang said, walking towards the door to the back. "Let's go wake up my sister." Blake only nodded, her face breaking into a sultry smile.

When they got to the back, they found Ruby sleeping on a small cot kept there for times just like this. Before Yang could wake the younger woman up, though, Blake put a hand on her shoulder.

"You wake her up, and I'm going to hide somewhere," she whispered. Yang grinned back at her and nodded. Blake went back and hid just outside of the room while Yang continued on to wake up her sister.

"Wakey wakey, sis!" she heard Yang say, quickly followed by a thump as Ruby presumably rolled off the bed in surprise. There was some rustling as Ruby got to her feet.

"Yang! What was that for?"

"I just wanted to give my little sis a big hug!"

This was shortly followed by a "heurg" from Ruby as Yang squeezed her.

Blake took this as her cue to sneak in and come up behind Ruby. Yang pulled back a little, but still kept one hand on Ruby's hips. She looked at Blake and gave a little nod. Blake grabbed Ruby's wrist and put her other hand around her waist.

Ruby immediately pushed back into Blake's chest, and Yang stepped forward, effectively sandwiching the younger brunette between the partners. Blake kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"Blake!" Ruby said, and Blake could just hear the smile in her voice.

"Let's catch up later, Ruby," Blake whispered into her ear. "I've got some...other plans for right now." She gently nibbled her ear.

Ruby moaned slightly. "I think I like these plans."


End file.
